vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorin Markov
Summary Sorin Markov is a character from Magic: The Gathering. He is a primarily Black-aligned vampire Planeswalker who specializes in blood magic, though he can make some use of White mana as well. He hails from Innistrad, and is an estranged Markov family member. He was one of the three Planeswalkers who created the seal to trap the Eldrazi in Zendikar. He later went on to set up defenses for his own plane with the creation of the angel Avacyn. With this blood magic, he can drain the lifeforce of other beings, place curses on enemies, and even possess the minds of others. Sorin Markov is one of the oldest living planeswalkers. Unlike Ugin and Nicol Bolas he has dedicated his existence to following his whims, and this easy life of pleasure has brought him detachment and easy confidence. Having seen hundreds of planes over thousands of years, he has become a sort of bon vivant, seeking novelty and new diversions. But despite his fundamentally hedonistic nature, Sorin does feel the pull of more lasting concerns and, over his long life, this tendency has resulted in an arcane schedule of engagements and forays to far-flung planes. As a result, Sorin is a busy man, planeswalking frequently to pursue concerns known only to him. Sorin always seems to have business elsewhere. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly 4-A | 2-A Name: Sorin Markov, Lord of Innistrad, Solemn Visitor, Grim Nemesis Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: 7000+ years old. Classification: Vampire, Planeswalker. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery over Black and White mana, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation (mainly via his sword), Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse Can summon vampire servants, Life Creation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings. Fought with the Eldrazi, which passively erase the existence of things around them) and Death Manipulation (Survived having his own death magic redirected at him) | All the above as well as Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, and Healing. All Oldwalkers have Immortality (Types 1,3,7,8, and 9) based on their Planeswalker Spark and are Non-Corporeal. Attack Potency: At least Country level (Effortlessly erased Avacyn from existence when he saw she was completely corrupted. Avacyn had just beforehand overpowered Jace and Tamiyo, simultaneously.), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Quite possibly still comparable to Ugin, as the two were near equals prior to the Mending). Multiple spells ignore durability (Capable of inducing death, directly draining the life of others, controlling minds, turning others to dust, consuming souls/spirits, cursing enemies, etc.) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to other top tier pre-Mending walkers, Was peers with Ugin, who was very close to Nicol Bolas in power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher (Far faster than planeswalkers such as Sarkhan Vol, and beings who can combat multiple planeswalkers simultaneously) | Unknown, but far higher than current level. Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Innistradi vampires are roughly twice as strong as the strongest humans) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from Nahiri, who is his equal in terms of strength). Immortality and regeneration make him difficult to kill. | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Nearly limitless Range: At least several dozen meters with most spells, likely far higher with others (Broke off a piece of the moon, Had spells in place that spread over all of Innistrad) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His sword, the Parasite Blade Intelligence: Extremely intelligent with thousands of years worth of battle experience Weaknesses: Has a few typical vampire weaknesses (sunlight burns him and he can be killed with a stake through the heart) and like all planeswalkers, he is weakened if his access to mana is blocked. Feats: * Imprisoned the three Eldrazi Titans on Zendikar with help from Nahiri and Ugin. * Created Avacyn, the guardian angel of the humans on Innistrad. * Created the Helvault, a pocket reality, from a piece of Innistrad's moon. * Blitzed Nahiri. * Blitzed and killed five vampires before they could react. * Fought and defeated numerous angels at once, sending at least one flying through a wall with his sword. * Fought and defeated Avacyn, his own creation and easily the most powerful angel on Innistrad (she massacred an entire flight of angels single-handedly). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mainly just the use of powerful blood magic as well as his sword. Key: Neowalker (Current Sorin) | Oldwalker (Prime Sorin) Note: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Undead Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Board Game Characters